


Remnants of Home

by anotherfirename



Category: Elegy For A Dead World
Genre: Gen, Image Heavy, image only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: The narrator is sent back to their home planet that was ravaged by what everyone thought was a plague.Written for Byron's World in Elegy for a Dead World.





	Remnants of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Steam Workshop is a really bad place to archive writing so I'm going to attempt to do it here. (Yes, Simlish is my Steam name.)


End file.
